


Thoughts From Team RWBY and Team JNPR

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftermath, RIP Monty, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teams RWBY and JNPR and their thoughts on Monty's death. (It seems weird but I just...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts From Team RWBY and Team JNPR

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea in my head and had to let it out.   
> We love you, Monty, and we'll never forget you. -1/2/15

   Eight kids and one dog sat on the floor of team JNPR's room. Every one of them was crying and sniffling and hugging. 

   "Hey, Ren, you feel okay?" Jaune asked, looking over at his teammate. Monty's death of course was hitting him the hardest, and he was sick over it. Literally coughing and everything. Nora rubbed his back whenever it got really bad, but otherwise cried loudly on his shoulder. Lie Ren nodded at Jaune.

  "Guys, what do you think is going to happen to us?" Ruby spoke, daring to ask the question in all of their heads. She started sobbing once the sentence left her mouth, scared. Yang pulled her little sister closer, hugging her and trying to calm her down. She felt just as frightened on the inside though.

   "I don't know. But even if our story ends in the middle and we are forgotten, at least we have each other." Blake replied, holding Zwei in her lap. Yes, she was that sad. Also, Weiss' head was rested on the Faunus' shoulder. 

   "You don't think that will actually happen though, do you?" Nora questioned, panic on her face. She buried her face in Ren's shoulder again, shaking her head.

   "No, no, it can't, they can't..." she chanted to herself, voice cracking and shaking. 

   "We'll be alright. Surely season 3 will still be showed, and they'll have time to think. Maybe there were more plans somewhere?" Pyrrha offered, trying to make things better. Jaune nodded, putting an arm around her shoulder.

  "The fandom won't let us die. They love us too much." Weiss added, tears streaming down her face as she attempted to smile. 

  "Its only Monday. Things are always better after Monday." Yang assured them, adding an empty laugh. Even Yang's sense of humor was wounded. Things were uncertain for team JNPR and team RWBY, but at least they had each other. 

    "We'll miss you, Monty." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
